


Never doubt the Winchesters

by SterekXKlaroline



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Winchesters - Freeform, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekXKlaroline/pseuds/SterekXKlaroline
Summary: The British Men of letters Capture Cas because they want to know how an angel works and if he will work for them how loyal is the Angel?





	Never doubt the Winchesters

Castiel, he’s a smart guy, and although his last 8 years had probably been more eventful in comparison to the years he met the Winchesters. He’s yet to get a complete taste of what the British men of letters had to offer. 

Though in comparison to what he had been through since the apocalypse, or even since the angels fell, this was something he was and wasn’t anticipating. 

The reasons for was, mainly being what could they do to him to get information out of him that no one else has done before? 

What have they got to offer compared to the two men he now calls family. The two men he has literally been to hell and back with. Maybe further if possible. 

He fought so much personally in order to keep those boys alive, just as they had done for him. But these British Men of Letters. They’ve managed to capture him. Kept him in the dark, literally. 

Have his mind running waiting, wondering what these ruthless men that don’t leave any survivors could do or have in order for him to talk. 

Castiel knew in the back of his mind that it would be nothing, he wouldn’t side with them, only if it meant those closest would, if it meant that it was a decisions made between himself and the Winchester boys. Only then. But never under the circumstances of what the British men of Letters have. 

**

“Why do you have me here?” I growled out once a door was opened. 

“Well, Castiel. It’s quite simple really, you’re an angel. Not just any angel, but rumor has it, an angel that’s been killed multiple times and to have been resurrected. I believe this has never happened before. But then it also comes to my attention this happened whilst you worked alongside the Winchesters. But what we want to know about is Angel. We want to know about you, Castiel…” 

“As much as I would like to co-operate, well no. I wouldn’t like to co operate. I don’t like you nor do I trust you” 

“Awh, you don’t trust us but you now, deep down that you and your Winchesters need us! You need our intel, you need what we know, you need our weapons and our resources, and all we need from you is just a little more information on angels. Maybe more than a little, because you, Castiel, you’re very rare and you know this. We’ve been watching you, Demons either fear or respect you, the bloody king of hell is acquainted with you, and you’re telling us you don’t trust us?” 

“Maybe I don’t trust you because you have me locked in a basement” 

“We all know you wouldn’t play well with us if we were elsewhere” 

I nodded, “You’re smart. But I still won’t play well” 

“What makes you think you have a choice Castiel?” 

“So what’s it going to be to get me to talk then? Some torture? Something that will really gain my trust?” 

Davies shrugged, “If it gets to that” 

I scoffed, “The Winchesters will come for me you know” 

“Yeah and I assume they’re already on they’re way if I’m honest, which won’t make things easier on them. I mean how much more can we do to a human than we can an angel” He smirked. 

“Not as much as the devil himself can do. Just because the way things are done in England is different here. I doubt yours or Ketch’s torture methods are as bad as the devils, or the torture that they went through in hell. Literally hell” 

“We’re aware of the amount of times they’ve died” 

“But you’re not aware of the physical pain they’ve been through. So you won’t use them as a threat towards me. Because I know them and I know what they’re capable of” 

“And we understand this. But what are you capable of? That’s what we want to know, we’ve seen so much, we need to understand so much more” 

“How about, I’m angel and… go screw yourself” 

He chuckled “Wow. You’re basically a Winchester. But you’re still not answering the question” 

“That’s the whole point” 

“Ok Castiel. I’m gonna cut to the chase. We want to hire you, we want to work with you. Imagine how indestructible we would be with an Angel on our side. We already have every human resource   
available to us, and having you on our side would be so much more. You would be untouchable, we would be untouchable” 

“So that’s what this is about? You want me to work with you?” 

“Of course castiel. Why would we not” 

“Well I thought you would be smart enough to realize I wouldn’t leave the Winchester brothers” 

“I’m sure you could convince them Castiel” 

“And if I don’t want to convince them nor do I want to join you myself” 

“Well, then I guess we’ll just have to convince you?” 

“Well, then I guess I’ll just have to keep on saying no.” 

“You just don’t understand do you Castiel? This opportunity, well you’ve got no choice, but the Winchesters. If they don’t take this opportunity, they’ll end up dead, this time they’ll stay dead” 

“Well I always said I would die with a gun in my hand.” Came Deans voice. 

Davies let out a dark chuckle and turned “I’ve got to say wouldn’t think it would be this quick for you to find us” 

“You have your resources. We have ours” Sam then said. 

“You guys know this isn’t even the start right. There hasn’t been a monster in England for a long time, and in the last 10 or 11 years this country has nearly come to an end more than once, who knows how or why but this country was run by monsters at one point and you expect us to leave it the way it is?” 

“Well it’s not is it. We’ve saved the country more than once, we don’t need a guy with a shit beard and a British accent coming in to try and make things the same as a country that’s smaller than California. So you can take your order and ideas and shove them up your ass” Dean snarled getting into his face. 

Sam came over to me and helped me out of the chains, the three of us then walked towards the door. 

“We’ll get you on board soon. If not you boys then defiantly you Castiel. Because we all know that you boys won’t win this fight” 

“Please work on your threats. I hear that British men make good villains. But it’s starting to all seem like a lie now. That threat, not the best man” 

We then turned and left the place leaving him down there. 

“You alright Cas?” Dean asked placing a hand on my shoulder. 

“Yes. How did you know where I was?” 

“Crowley” Sam muttered bitterly, “But listen we’ll get back to the bunker now. And well, try to figure something out” 

“They want the two of you dead, if not dead then to join them” 

“We’ve beaten bigger than them Cas, you know that.” 

I nodded, and we all piled into the Impala leaving to go to a place that we now called home, because these boys were family, and those men of Letters only think they know who they’re messing with, they’ve seen it but never experienced the wrath from the Winchesters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed any feedback is appreciated x


End file.
